Word's of Pride
by cajun-angel17
Summary: Gohan's point of view in his training for the Cell games in the time room with Goku. Sorry if its short. R&R!


I watched him.  
  
I watched as he stood there with such pride I could only dream of having. The kind that calms the soul and eases the nervous heart. The only thing I wished to maintain from him. His dignity, his honor, his bravery all flowing through my veins. He was my idol. Standing there tall and full of power and determination that frightened me. I never dreamed of seeing my father as he was at that moment. Like as if nothing were his equal. Nothing could puncture through his undefying honor and pride. And here I was witnessing it all- so sure that he were almost like a god.  
  
His aura surrounded him with that gleam of turquoise dancing in his eyes like if it were scanning me. His face filled with belief that his power had risen to much greater heights than imaginable. And yet here we were in that same lonely room, reaching to our full potentials and working to make them grow. He was so sure he could push me into being stronger than himself but from where I was standing, no one had a chance of getting past him. But he believed in me. He believed that I had the greatest strength of all between all the saiyans that lived. I thought that was crazy since I was so young of age and he had been training since before he could talk almost.  
  
"Come here, Gohan." he spoke out suddenly but demandingly. I quickly got to my feet and ran over to him, looking high up so I could gaze at his serious expression. Then his glare softened and smiled kindly which eased my tenseness. But his eyes were lite like a green fire, peering down at me like razors cutting into my soul. But I had to be strong for him. I know that if I failed, it would definately hurt my father in a way I could only do. I was determined to be all he believed I could become and with his faith, I may have a chance in becoming what we were here to train to be. True fighters for our home. Earth.  
  
"Yeah dad?" I answered him quietly, not wanting to show my nervousness but by the way he was gazing at me, I could already tell he sensed my uneasiness.  
  
"Were you watching what I was doing? How I was building my strength and rising it?"  
  
I nodded to him in agreement. I did watch him but it was so overwhelming that I was too busy thinking that he could be the one to defeat Cell. His energy reached to new heights that I never knew existed. But thats why I was here. To learn the most precious thing a saiyan like me can learn- the power of undying pride and determination. I had already seen alot of such in Vegeta, my father's arch enemy but what he was trying to teach me was alot different from how Vegeta reached his potential.  
  
"Do you understand how I reached this point?" he asked boldly.  
  
"I think so...but you've increased you level dad! You went past super saiyan!" I cheered thinking he needed the graditude he deserved but his face held that same expression. He wasn't too cheerful about it.  
  
"Even if I did doesn't mean you can't. Besides, this level has a weakness.."  
  
It struck me that such a level my dad had crossed could have a weakness! How could that be? There he was, his muscles had sized up even larger than before. His energy had sky-rocketed and yet he stood here telling me that there was something wrong about it. He shook his head and looked down at me again this time with a broad smile.  
  
"But that's why we're here right? Here to train our rear ends off and reach levels that are beyond anyones imagination." he winked at me as I smiled big at him. Even through the toughest of things, he can still find an easier way to confront the problem to me. The level he reached may have a weakness but nothing that he couldn't maintain.  
  
"Did you mean what you said dad? About me reaching my true potiental in becoming a supersaiyan like you, Vegeta, and Trunks? Do you think I could really do it?" He bent down and looked me in my eyes in a loving fatherly way. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he smiled at me again with assurance.  
  
"I bet any amount of money that you can reach that level and beyond. He have the power, Gohan. You just have to push it out. I know that you have the will to do it. I've already seen enough to know that its true."  
  
I grinned with pride and poked my chest out. Feeling all the assurance I needed.  
  
"Then I won't let you down dad!" I said aloud as he raised me high and set on his shoulders. And then I noticed how proud he was of me. Something in which made my determination stronger to go on with his wishes. Becoming something far more than just an ordinary Saiyan. But a saiyan with words of pride that I inherited from my father. 


End file.
